


Winter's Chill

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Just trying to keep warm on a cold winter day.





	Winter's Chill

Silence filled the base, so quiet it was almost deafening. It was probably mid-morning, but in the dark of the blizzard it was impossible to tell, the only light in the room from the smoldering end of Spy’s cigarette. He was lounging against a lump currently entombed in blankets. The movement indicated the mound of blankets was breathing and the metal arm peeking out from under it revealed it to be Engineer, buried beneath several quilts.

Cigarette finished he half stood so he could stub it out on the ashtray resting on the nightstand. Engineer seemed to be asleep. Typical. He’d gotten himself off, rode Spy like he was a bull, placid demeanor completely missing in the bedroom. But Spy wasn’t finished with him. Oh no. He was wound up and still horny and it was time for him to show the laborer that he could give as well as he got.

He tugged the quilts off the sleeping builder, untangling all his limbs so he could climb over him; feeling the heat radiating off him from being snug in the bed. Leaning down he bit his collarbone, licking and sucking his way up the man’s neck.

“Spy. What are you doing?” He sounded sleepy and unamused, squirming in the cold of the room.

“Ah. Good Morning Laborer. How good of you to join me.” Sliding his hands up Engineer’s sides he dug his fingers into his chest, arching up and writhing around as he continued to nibble his ear. The builder squirmed, arms reaching up to grip Spy’s skinny hips.

“That don’t answer the question Spy.” His breath huffed out white in the chill of the room, but he tilted his head to expose more of his neck for Spy’s assault.

Spy chuckled low in his throat. “Just lie there and relax mon amour. I will do all zhe work.” Sliding his hands lower he stroked at the man’s length, hands soft from being always covered in gloves.

“Spy.” Engineer’s voice was stern, his hands tightening. “You know I got work t– hnnnnghh…..” He arched up as Spy lowered his mouth to his cock, tongue swirling around the head as his fingers continued to stroke. Spy laughed with his mouth full, a self-satisfied chuckle that made Engineer want to smack him, and then he wasn’t thinking about that at all.

Spy started to move, tongue and throat warm and wet against Engineer’s dick. He buried his face against the man’s groin, taking him as deep as possible and swallowing around him. Engineer was thick in all places, but Spy took him all without choking, didn’t even phase him as he started to move again, taking him deeply again and again. And Engineer couldn’t help himself, thrusting up into that wetness, trying to fuck Spy’s face.

Sliding off with a wet slurping sound Spy studiously licked a line of precum off of Engineer’s cock before he slid his fingers around to the man’s hole, pressing in to his first joint while reaching off the bed with his other hand for that tube of lube that was somewhere around on the floor.

Finally finding it he pulled his face away from the builder’s groin, squirting some of the clear liquid on his dick and fingers. Those fingers went right back into Engineer’s ass, and his mouth back to covering his dick. Engineer was already pretty far gone, his hand clenched into grey and black hair that no one else on the team had ever seen. But Spy wasn’t done with him yet. Oh no.

Pulling off with a loud pop he lined himself up and shoved the head of his dick in that welcoming, stretched hole. Engineer let out a stuttering groan, hands reaching up to find those slender hips again. The man was a monster in bed. Unmerciful with Spy, would ride him till he screamed, and then some. But that was when he was on top. When Spy managed to get him on his back he descended into this shaking, moaning creature, given over totally to pleasure. And oh it was an ego trip for Spy.

Spy pounded into him, shaking the bed and making the wooden floorboards creak, the sound echoing off the walls in the stillness of the wintery morning. And when Engineer climaxed it was even more amazing, his whole body shuddering from head to toe, muscles spasming and his ass clenching even tighter around Spy. Spy lost it almost immediately, he couldn’t contain himself when confronted with that kind of absolute pleasure and he let out a loud curse as he came hard. Muscles shaking he collapsed onto the warm, prone form of Engineer, gasping for air.

Engineer lay there unmoving for a while, before reaching to the side and pulling the blankets up over the both of him. They were both sweating and panting, but it was also still freezing.

“What were you saying Laborer?” He sounded out of breath, and seemed to have become a liquid in the past few minutes.

“Oh be quiet Spy. Yer a menace.”

“I most certainly hope so.” With a contented sigh he slid off to the side, burying his face in Engie’s neck and draping an arm around him. “I certainly hope so.”


End file.
